Beautifully Mine
by The Origami Child
Summary: Arthur was never favored as a child nor popular as an adult, however he always knew that his Hero and him would be together forever. Even that means taking matters into his own hands. Mathew was always overlooked and abandoned. Left to wander the earth alone. What could possibly happen when these two meet? What's going to happen to Alfred?


"How dare he lower me to such a standard. Waiting and wondering just like a house pet. It was only him that could make me like this." Arthur got up and walked to the window again. Staring out he just sighed. When would Alfred learn that all he needed was him and that those around him were just an eyesore and a headache?

He heard a cough and turned to see a youth. His eyes narrowed then softened. Maybe this seemingly troubled youth could help him. So he smiled.

"Oh sorry, am I in your way?" The youth lowered his face and revealed a knife. Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry lad but you should leave something like this to an adult." Arthur took a step towards the youth and slapped him. The youth fell on the ground with a red imprint on his face. Tears started to roll down his face while he used his cold hands to try and reduce the swelling. The youth screamed and crawled towards a bystander.

"Filthy urchin, learn some manners and thank him for teaching you some manners. He's doing us all a public service in teaching filth like you to learn their place." The bystander straightened his back and walked away; crushing the youth's hand underneath his foot. The youth's blood shot eyes looked pleadingly towards anyone, silently asking for help. None was received as all continued onto their destinations.

"What a shame it is." The youth turned to see Arthur checking his phone. Arthur remained emotionless until he started laughing. "How many times does it take him to realized his place?" Arthur checked the time. He started to walk away. The youth became desperate for any sort of attention so he screamed.

Arthur's smile turned into a scowl when he heard the wretch's scream. Turning on his heels he walked back and slapped the youth again. The youth kept crying and yelling. Annoyed Arthur grabbed the youth up and called a taxi. Throwing the boy in the taxi and then stepping in it himself he glared at the boy. "Not a sound puppet." Giving his card to the taxi, they soon departed.

There was silence between the two of them, with the occasional whimper from the youth. Arthur was on his phone checking Alfred's facebook, instagram, twitter, and whatever the hell a vine was supposed to be. No new updates, nothing at all. He checked his texts and re-read the previous texts.

"Where are we going?" The youth asked. Arthur paid no attention as he continued to update his phone. "Why are you taking me?!" Arthur sighed and changed his wallpaper. "I-I'm leaving right now if you don't tell me what is happening." The youth opened the door and jumped out. Arthur kept checking his phone.

The youth felt mildly proud in showing the man that he was capable of escaping him, but as night came in a foreign area the youth started to regret his decision. Hoping for the best he followed the tracks of the taxi to Arthur's house. Arthur saw him through his large window in his upper parlor and notified the butler to let him in.

The butler opened the door and practically caught the boy before he passed out. His bare feet were cut and dirt from walking so far. Setting the nearly dead boy in a chair the butler prepared a bath and lowered the boy into it. After cleaning and washing his body the butler led the fatigued youth to Arthur's room. Arthur was sitting in at a table sipping his chamomile tea and checking his phone for Alfred's response. A knock on his door from his butler alerted him that the youth was prepared. Arthur walked over and opened the door.

"Hello. You look much more respectable now than you did before." Arthur put his phone underneath the youth's chin and moved it upwards to face him.

"Please let me stay here!"

"You do recognize that this is a manor not an orphanage. However you may stay here. There are a few rules you need to learn and uphold. Number 1: I am King and you shall never question your King. Number 2: You must obey me first and my staff. Number 3: Disobedience will be punished. This is my kingdom and you are but a citizen. In return for following these rules you may live and eat with the fellow servants. I have already written up the agreement and have had it notarized." Handing a pen to the youth, Arthur pointed to several lines for him to initial and finally sign. With terrible penmanship the youth signed Mathew Williams.

"Now go to sleep Williams, I'm expecting Alfred tomorrow and require that you are attentive to his every need." Arthur nodded and closed the door on Mathew. The butler lead him to the servants' living quarters. It was a beautiful place. A floor to ceiling window showed the courtyard . A servant quickly pulled a string and soon the window was covered by a sheer curtain. Every servant had their own bed and bed stand. There were five desks and 8 bathrooms and 3 refrigerators stocked with leftovers. Mathew held onto the butler's hand as he quietly walked past the other sleeping servants to his bed. Several warm blankets were neatly laid out. Mathew thanked the butler silently and curled under the blankets. He asked himself "Why would anyone want to leave?"

A servant facing him on the opposite way motioned for him to be quiet. He silently whispered "You need to leave as fast as you can, otherwise you'll forget why you need to."

Hi you guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. If you did I would love to know it by reading your comments. If you want to be one of the first to know exactly what happens next please add this story to your alert. Sorry if there were any mistakes in grammar or writing. Thank you again!

-The Author

"O how he loves you, darling boy. O how, like always, he invents the monsters underneath the bed to get you to sleep next to him, chest to chest or chest to back, the covers drawn around you in an act of faith against the night."  
- Richard Siken


End file.
